


Quarantine OTP prompts

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: Tumbler user masked-bixch quarantie otp prompts turned into a series of short fics starring the main characters of my twins!au
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrienne Agreste | Kitty Noire/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Lordbug, Alen Césaire/Nina Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 4





	1. “There’s only one sheet of toilet paper left…/////” (Alen x Nina)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Alen and Nina are already living together and still haven't married. They are a bit aged-up and working on the film industry as camera-man and professional actress (Nino is a producer/director). The secret identies of everyone were revealed long time ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine shenanigans starring Nina Lahiffe and Alen Césaire.

"Houston, we have a problem" says Alen when he enters the bathroom.

"What happens Ali?" says Nina going to the bathroom.

"There's only one sheet of paper left..." says Alen making a discomfort face as he gently blushes.

"Crap, what are we going to do? I was just seeing in the news that Paris has run out of paper and ther won't be more until monday" says Nina.

"No way. This is really some bad luck" says Alen rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks god that I was only going to brush my hair, but we need to get more. How many pads do you have left by the way?"

"I'm covered for at least 3 months" says Nina. "But I'll need some tampons for next week".

"Do we still have tissues?" asks Alen scratching his short beard.

"Yes, we won't be running out of tissues anytime soon. We still have 50 boxes left from that time you had your allergies act like crazy" says Nina nonchalantly.

"Welp, we can always use that instead of toilet paper until monday and I'll go shopping on monday" offers Alen.

"My brave knight" says Nina getting on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Remember to use gloves and masks when buying, I'll prepare some disinfectant for your clothes and shoes".

"Thank god I still have that 100 plastic gloves packet from that medical movie we did, you know, the one that the doctor secretly experimented on his patients and the nurses where all psycopaths" says Alen. "I loved seeing you as a reporter".

"That's because you miss being a journalist. I see how you look at Alya's newspapers" says Nina carresing his hair. "You know you could always go back to writing articles right?"

"Nah, I love filming, particuary when I get to film you, my little turtle" says Alen hugging Nina.

"Flatterer, what are you plotting? You always flatter me when you're plotting somethin, you cunning fox" says Nina affectionately.

"I'm not cunning anything, I swear" says Alen smiling. "I'm just glad that you're with me. I love you so much".

"Oh stop it" says Nina flicking his nose with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush" says Alen poking Nina's cheeks.

Nina turns around and tickles Alen. "Now you've made it. Suffer the consequences" says Nina grinning as she makes Alen fall.

"Okay, you win" says Alen putting his hands up as he tries to catch his breath. "I won't tease you anymore".

Nina grabs him by his chin and gets her face very close to his,so close that both feel the other's trembling breath. "Good boy, remeber who rules in here" says Nina as she teases him by running her finger from his belly to his nose, just to boop it. She gets up with a smirk and walks away.

Alen covers his eyes with his arm and laughs. "This girl is going to be the end of me".


	2. "We can't remove our masks... so we can't kiss..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a cold and Nino is prone to getting ill, what will both do when they can't kiss in at least a week but they are together all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our cutie-potatooies are aged-up and married, but still no kids. The secret identity of everyone was revealed long ago. Alya is the famous director of a newspaper and Nino a widely known director/producer (Alen and Nina are still camera-man and actress, Adrien and Marinette are teacher/part-time model and designer/co-CEO of Agreste)

Alya was bedridden with a strong cold at the third day of the quarantine. The doctors had already checked and confirmed that she didn't have the COVID-19, but she still had to stop working for at least a week and try to rest as much as possible. Nino is taking care of everything and is getting help from Marinette with videocalls to help him cook something decent. Alya was dying to get some affection from Nino. She craved those soft yet sturdy hands of him that gently caressed her cheeks, she craved for the taste of those cinnamon lips of his. But she had to wear a mask in order to evade infectign him with her cold.

At the same time, Nino also had to wear a mask because he was prone to get ill, so he was at risk of getting both Alya's cold or the coronavirus. It was also hard for him. This quarantine had stopped his latest movie production and he was fatally bored, add that to him not getting the usual amout of affection from Alya and one could see that he was suffering. He craved for Alya's touch that managed to relax him, he needed a taste of those sweet caramel lips, the lack of vitamin Alya was starting to affect him and even Marinette could see that when she did their usual videocall to help Nino cook something, as neither him or Alya cooked anything and just fed themselves at restaurants and at their work's cattering.

Sighing, he goes to Alya's improvised quarantine room with a bowl of soup and pasta. "Alya, lunch is ready, Mari wishes you a quick recovery" says leaving the bowl on a mobile table.

"Is it lunchtime already?" says Alya totally disoriented from not exiting that room in a whole day. "Thank you for cooking for me".

"It's the least I can do for you babe" says Nino extending his hand to caress her cheek, but stoping mid-way. "I wish I could do something more..."

"I know, it sucks that I got sick during this quarantine. How are Marinette and Adrien?" says Alya just before coughing non-stop.

Nino helps her get some air, but Alya pushes him away before he getst to close. Nino sighs. "Marinette is doing fine, she's on a creative rush and she's using this quarantine to design a lot. Adrien on the other hand is bored, so we'll play some online games sometimes like in the old days" says Nino.

"And those Mari knows that? Because I remember her giving us their console after Adrien got addicted to that game" says Alya.

"Well, she's the one who propose it, so she should know it" says Nino giggling. "She still loves videogames".

"I miss her" says Alya looking to the ceiling. "It's been so long since we could meet for real. And even longer since the girls and I had a girl time together".

"We should meet when this quarantine ends" says Nino. "Maybe get the gang together again. Just like the old times".

"If only we could. Adrienne is the best baker in Paris, Marin and Marinette are the co-directors of their fashion industry and the top designersof the world, Nina has already four Oscars, you have six Oscars, my brother is the most demanded camera-man in Hollywood and I'm the proud director of the best international newspaper. It's a miracle whenever we manage to meet just two of us, to get us eight at the same time" says Alya laughing bitterly.

"I'm sure we can make it work" says Nino giving her a tender look. "After all, this quarantine is ruining the economy and there's the possibility that we'll lose our jobs if this lasts more than five months".

"Well, at least I have you by my side in this hard times Shelly" says Alya teasingly.

"And you'll always have me, foxy girl" says Nino smiling.

"I miss you" says Alya.

"Me too. I'd give anything to simply kiss you now" says Nino sighing. "Can't we simply kiss?"

"We can't remove our masks... So we can't kiss..." says Alya looking away.

"But we could" says Nino.

"You'd get ill silly!" reprimands him Alya.

"For a kiss from you? It'd be totally worth it" says Nino.

"But the we couldn't kiss in even more time dummy" says Alya.

"Ah, you're right" admits Nino defeated.

"Aren't I always right?" asks Alya.

"Yeah, because you always fact-check your sources" says nino smiling.

"Ugh, don't remember me that. It was one time, I swear god I won't trust anyone else anymore" says Alya.

"Lila fooled everyone, even Max, so don't worry that much" says Nino.

"It didn't fool Marinette nor Adrien nor Marin nor Adrienne" points Alya.

"Because she was stupid enough to lie about the heroes to said heroes" says Nino chuckling.

"Yeah, and then she said that she was MDC, remember that?" says Alya remembering all of their teenager shenanigans.

"As if I could ever forget it" says Nino. "There are so many memories from that time".

"Yeah, like the first time we became superheroes" says Alya. "Or the first time we fought together against Hawk Moth".

"Or that time I made an only boys party at Adrien's home and Marinette managed to get into" says Nino. "Or when we finally defeated Hawk Moth".

"I never imagined that Gabriel could be somene like that" says Alya.

"No one could have imagined it" says Nino.

"How are Trixx and Wayzz?" asks Alya.

"They are in the living room eating" says Nino.

"I should eat too then" says Alya.

But the food was already cold. And the next day, Nino had a cold.


	3. “There’s no more sanitiser or soap left…we can’t hold hands…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged-up, not married, living together, the identity reveal done a long time ago. Life should be good for our adult Adrienette right? Except for three things: The quarantine, Adrien being an absolute dork and Marinette's work over stressing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a Physics teacher and a part-time model for his lovely girlfriend, while Marinette is the co-manager of Agreste, the most successful fashion company in the industry, as well as one of the best designers of the world.

"Oh no! It can't be!" says Adrien gasping dramatically.

"What happens?" asks Marinette, coming quickly.

"There's no moresanitisier or soap left... We can't hold hands..." says Adrien trying to hold back his grin.

"Adrien Agreste. I'm loaded trying to keep the business your father and aunt left to Marin and me. And you dare, disturb me, with this?!" says Marinette with her eye twitching and her finger pointing Adrien.

Adrien gulps and looks away. "Maybe....?" says with his best inoccent kitty face.

"You're lucky I love you because I would strangle you to death" says Marinette grabbing his face.

"Awww, but you love me" says Adrien booping her nose.

"That's it, I'm done with you" declares Marinette as she leaves.

"Come on buggaboo. Don't be like that" says Adrien chasing her.

"Then don't act like a child, we're adults for Tikki's sake!" says Marinette.

"But I'm bored. What can I do? My deparment's chief is the one handling all the homework and online classes and I can't model for you" whines Adrien.

"Maybe you could complain to Plagg, he's way better entertaining you than I!" says Marinette.

"Nothing can be more entertaining than you m'Lady. Or endearing, or beautiful, or adorable for that matter" says Adrien.

Marinette blushes at that and stops to turn around. She faces Adrien with a stern look. "This lady is very busy, so until I finish, no playing with me".

"Oh come on, it will take you forever! Father never was around us precisely because of that!" complains Adrien.

"Your father managed the hole business by himself with the only help of your aunt" says Marinette. "I've got Marin, Felix and Felicia handling the same amount of work. And our secretaries are handling a huge load as well to help us, not that we asked them to do so, but they insisted".

"Still, it's going to take you ages" says Adrien pouting. "I could maybe help you so we finish earlier?"

"Ugh! Fine! But don't ruin anything. And I want Plagg to be at least ten meters from you or that bad luck of yours will kick in" says Marinette.

At the end, they did manage to end quite quickly, but Adrien fell asleep on the table, so Marinette took some photos and got inspired to design some more, which continued for several days, making Adrien more bored.


	4. “Guess we’re stuck together in this building for months cos of quarantine O///O”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne and Marin get quarantined while looking for an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme quarantine where the soldiers literally shoot anyone they see at the streets. Slightly aged-up, identity reveal done, they are a couple.

The day was quite normal, it was sunny, the weather felt nice. It was the perfect day for apartment hunting and Adrienne and Marin were searching for a good spot. That is, until alarms began to make sund all across France and an oficial comunicate declared that the citizien should not exit wherever they were at the moment for a month. There were soldiers patroling the streets, handling basic necessities to the quarantined people and shooting anyone that dared to ignore the communicate. Coincidentally, Marin and Adrienne were looking an apartment in the 12th arrondissement and were quite sure that they had found a good apartment to stay in while they went to college.

"Guess we're stuck together in this building for months because of the quarantine" says Adrienne blushing as she breaks the silence.

"Yeah, crazy right?" says Marin, unsure of what to say.

"I'm so nervous. I'm not mentally prepared for this" says Adrienne.

"Me too, I was still adjusting to the idea of living together. This is so sudden" agrees Marin.

"And this situation? What kind of virus can cause such a panic to the government. Sure, I heard that it was getting quite serious, but I hadn't thought that it was this serious" says Adrienne.

"For real" says Marin. "Well, at least we're not stuck alone in here for months, we have each other".

"Aw, you're so sweet Marin" says Adrienne hugging, trying to ease the situation. "Must be because you're a bakers' son".

"Did you just make a pun in our current situation about my parents?" says Marin deadpanning.

"Calm down drama queen" says Adrienne. "Everything will be fine as long as we're together".

"So cheesy, no wonders Plaggue likes you so much" says Marin.

"Pffft, good one. I knew it you had it in you" says Adrienne elbowing Marin.

"Remind me why do I put up with you" says Marin sighing.

"It's because of your undying love for me" says Adrienne showing her tongue to him. "I still can't get over the fact that you were in love with Kitty Noire and Adrienne Agreste at the same time. Both are me!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" exclaims Marin. "I simply fell in love with you twice".

"Don't mistake it, I love the fact that you love me so much to fell in love twice with me, but it's also so funny" says Adrienne giggling.

"At least I didn't ask for Adrien's help" says Marin smirking.

"How dare you? That was a low blow" says Adrienne dramatically.

"I'm just saying that your blood pact with Marinette to give each other tips and Adrien's stuff or mine was hilarious, it was kind of cute for sure, but still hillarious" says Marin pettyly.

"It wasn't a blood pact!" says Adrienne. "It was just mere help among girls, not like that ridiculous comraderie you and my brother had while being heroes and being archnemesis as civilians".

Their discussion got deeper and deeper, focused on who could embarrass more the other. In the end, they burtsed into laughs and had a passionate night and a comfortable quarantine, after which they bought the apartment.


	5. “You’re running away from lockdown just to meet me!? Even though you can get arrested for that?? /////////”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne is trapped inside her father's old masnion due quarantine, Marin is quarantined inside while visiting his parents. Will this quarantine stop these two lovers to meet each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aged-up, post reveal, post Hawk Moth, married, but without children

Adrienne was pannicking. She had gone to her father's old mansion to retrieve some of the stuff that she had left there when Hawk Moth had fallen. She and Adrien had inherited the mansion, but neither of them wanted to live there, so they left everything behind and restarted their lives with their respective partner. But just the day she needed to pick up a few things, a quarantine lock down had to be declared. The police had informed her that whether she liked it or not, she had to remain inside the mansion for the rest of the lockdown. She cursed her bad luck as she sent a message to Marin, explaining that she'll be trapped inside the old empty manor. Mentally exahusted, she drops herself to the floor and curls into a ball, tears falling from her face. Why had all of this happen to her? She hated the manor, the coldness and the isolation that it brought. She hated feeling so small, weak and powerless. And to top it all, Plaggue or Tekke weren't with her today, she had let them spend some time with the others kwamis back at Marinette's.

Far from there, Marin was also lamenting. The same exact day that he had gone to visit to his parents, who where now living peacefully in the outskirts of Paris, and that Adrienne had to pick up some of the things she left behind when she and Adrien left the manor. He was with his father when he saw the message and it broke him to know that Adrienne would most likely be suffering by herself. Tom read the message and clapped his son's back, ushing him to go with her as long as he was careful. Determined, Marin thanked his father with a passionate hug and left the house. He used his knowledge as Lordbug to follow the shortest route, managing to evade the patrols from the several police officers. Soon enough, he stands at the doors of the mansion and knocks loudly.

"Adrienne!" shouts Marin. "Adrienne, it's me, Marin!"

"Marin?" asks Adrienne as she opens the door with a few tears on her eyes. "What are you doing here? Come inside before anyone sees you!"

"I'm here my Damme" says Marin ater closing the door behind him. He hugs Adrienne tightly. "I'm here for you. I'd never let you stay suffering by yourself in this house".

"You're running away from lockdown just to meet me!? Even if you could get arrested?" says Adrienne blushing and smiling as she returns the hug.

"Anything would be worth it if I get to see your radiant smile" says Marin.

"You dork" says Adrienne wipping her tears. "I love you so much".

"I love you too" says Marin holding her as if she would vanish if he let her go.

"Isn't it ironic?" says Adrienne smiling. "I used to escape from this cold house just to see you, but now I'm trapped in here and you're the one who came for me".

"Must be our destiny, didn't your brother used to tell to Mari that we were all fated to be together?" says Marin chuckling.

"He also used to say that you were a prick that only loved my fame and money, but here we are now" says Adrienne giggling.

"Aren't we basking in your fame and money?" teases Marin.

"You dummy, we're basking in our fame and money, though now it's mainly yours" says Adrienne softly punching his shoulder.

"Says the best baker in Paris" replies Marin happy that Adrienne's mood has improved.

"That isn't me, but your parents. Tom and Sabine can woop my ass at baking any moment" points Adrienne. "And you aren't a bad baker either".

"Ah, but nothing beats the pleasure of tasting the food my lovely wife has made" teases Marin.

"Excuse me, none of my food holds a candle to your pizza's recipes, nor to your soups" says Adrienne matter-of-factly.

"I don't know, I'd rather eat anything made by you" says Marin smiling as he contemplates his wife as if it wass the most precious thing in the world.

"That's just an excuse to laze on your cooking duties" says Adrienne pettyly.

"Maybe, or maybe I just love you so much and love how you react everytime you get a perfect dish" says Marin boopin Adrienne's nose.

"Dish is so unfair" says Adrienne pouting and blushing.

"Puns might be something for bakers" says Marin rolling his eyes.

"Nah, just for funny people" says Adrienne flicking his nose. "Come on, let's get comfy on my room"


	6. “There’s only one bottle of water left…you don’t mind indirect kisses do you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short Adrienette one-shot. Bored Adrien. Inspiration driven Marinette. Two idiots in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the last of my short one-shot quarantine prompts, I've tried to compress all of the humor our lovely love birds have, resulting on this. Hope you like it.

Adrien was bored. So bored. Yes, he had been playing videogames with Nino, Alen, Nina, his sister, Marinette and Marin. Yes, he and Plagg had had a small prank wars that ended up with Marinette threatening to bury them deep underground. But he still had nothing to do now. And of course, Marinette was designing like crazy with that sudden endless stream of inspiration and creativity that went through her, but she didn't even paid attention to him! He was her soulmate! He demmanded attention, even if he actually didn't because he feared her wrath. So when he was drinking the last bottle and she came t the kitchen to have a snack, he decided to attack.

"Hey Mari" says Adrien acting as normal as he can.

"Hi Chaton" says Marinette searching through the shelves. "Have you seen any bottles of water? Or the chips I bought last time, I could really eat those while designing".

"There's only one bottle left... I hope you don't mind indirect kisses" says Adrien with a huge grin.

"Adrien. We've been married for five years. I've been tasting your saliva since we were sixteen. Give me that bottle" says Marinette deadpaning.

"Booh! Such a bad reaction, I liked it better when you would get flustered just by thinking of holding hands with me" says Adrien.

Marinette passes next to him, opens a shelve, pulls out a bottle sprayer with water and uses it on Adrien. "Grow up cat boy".

Adrien hisses at the water. "Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me".

"I do, that's why you're coming with me to the shower, I'll need you to help me clean the spots on my back where I can't reach" says Marinette flicking his nose.

"Really?" says Adrien excited.

"Nope" says Marinette as she leaves him pouting by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it. I hope you've enjoyed my short fics and that you're keeping yourselves out of harm. Stay peachy everyone!


End file.
